


I will fight you!

by VisualSnow



Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, just a little thing from tumblr, patton owns a bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualSnow/pseuds/VisualSnow
Summary: Virgil needs his caffeine, and the nearest coffee shop isn’t his usual place but the cute barista convinced him to stay and talkBased off a dialogue prompt from tumblr: “fight me you attractive stranger!”





	I will fight you!

**Author's Note:**

> Yah, this is probably full of typos but oh well! I hope y’all like this!

The small, warm coffee shop isn't Virgil’s usual scene, but with the day he’s having he can't be bothered to walk farther than a few blocks. It’s nice, at least; clean and warm, a contrast to the rain that pounds at the windows. The entire place is decorated in gentle pastel blues and pinks, and instead of the typical chairs and tables comfy couches and bean bag chairs are arranged haphazardly around coffee tables. Gently pulsing fairy lights catch Virgil’s eye as a bell signals his arrival to the small cafe. 

 

“Welcome to All Or Muffin!” An unseen voice rings out cheerily from behind the cake-and-cookie covered counter. Virgil approaches slowly, and suddenly the owner of the voice makes himself known, and holy shit  _ he’s an angel _ . Cinnamon brown hair curls around cheeks that glow with a rosy flush as a smattering of freckles that run along his neck and down his arms. His eyes are a dusky blue speckled with brown like a robins egg, glowing in the pulsing glow from the multiple strings of light. A dusting of white runs a diagonal path across his nose, which only serves to enhance the angelic glow surrounding him. 

 

A waving hand shocks Virgil back to the present, where he realizes he must have been staring at this beautiful man for far to long. 

 

“You alright there, kiddo?” The man asks, head tilted and eyes blown wide with concern. 

 

Virgil nods, hoping the heat that fills his cheeks isn't noticeable. “Sorry, Long day.” He says, clearing his throat and trying to focus on the menu. 

 

“Alright, well, my name is Patton, and I can take your order when’re your ready!” The angelic man- Patton, Patton replies. His voice sounds like warmth, milk and honey and everything soft in life.  _ Snap out of it, Virgil!  _ He chided himself, mentally pinching his arm.  _ This guy's way out of your league, do you really think an idiot like you would even have a chance? _ Skimming the menu, he finds something cheap and tasty that’ll give him the caffeine he needs. 

 

“I’ll take the ‘brew can do it’, please,” he says quietly, pulling out a few crumpled bills. 

 

“Right away, sir!” Patton cheers, and He’s off in a flurry of movement and cheery whistling, grabbing a paper cup and running through the motions of brewing a cup of coffee. Nimble hands turn knobs and measure syrups, and Virgil can't help but admire the way his tongue peeks between his lips as his eyes furrow slightly in concentration. How can one person be so pretty? 

 

_ There you go again, dreaming about things you’ll never have _ his own voice echoes in his head, and he flicks his eyes away from the attractive barista.  _ Who would even want you now? No job, no friends, shitty apartment. Who could  _ _ ever _ _ want you?  _

 

A coffee cup Spears in his field of view, and Virgil looks up from where his vision had focused on the counter. His hands are shaking when he reaches to grab the coffee, and he curses how fragile and pathetic he must seem. 

 

“I know it’s probably none of my business,” Patton starts, and Virgil looks up in surprise. “But, are you okay?” 

 

“I- yeah, I just… had a pretty bad day, that’s all.” Virgil stutters out in reply. 

 

“Do you want to talk about?” The barista asks, and Virgil swallows guiltily.  _ Look at you, dragging other people into your problems. You really are pathetic.  _

 

“I’m fine, thanks though.” He hastily replies, and he goes to grab his coffee. But a hand stood him, gripping his wrist softly. Patton’s freckled fingers have wrapped themselves around his wrist, and up close Virgil  an see the light blue hearts painted on the nails. The fingers are soft, but insistent, and when Virgil meets the other man’s eyes they’re still soft, but a stubborn going reflects in them. 

 

“I can tell you’re not alright, kiddo,” Patton says, gentle smile gracing his soft features as he releases Virgil hand. “Are you sure you don't want to talk about it. 

 

“I-I mean, if your offering,” Virgil starts, and the. suddenly the other man is waking from behind the counter and guiding Virgil towards one of the plush couches. 

 

Virgil can't help but talk, the damn inside him bursting from bottling everything up for so long. He can't help it, it’s been so long since anyone actually offered to  _ listen  _ to him, and Patton isn't just sitting there pretending to be sympathetic; he’s nodding along, humming in agreement or displeasure, rubbing a hand along Virgil’s back when he needs it. Slowly the two of them shift closer on the couch until their knees touch, and it’s than when Virgil realizes what a  _ complete idiot  _ he is. 

 

He stands up suddenly, startling Patton from where he sits on the light purple couch they had both taken place on. 

 

“I’m sorry, I-I don’to know why I’m telling you this, I’ll just- I’ll just go.” He stutters our, cheeks burning with embarrassment. He takes a few steps towards the store but a sound stops him. 

 

“Wait!” Cries Patton from behind him. “It’s okay! Don't feel bad for talking about your feeling!” 

 

Virgil pauses to turn around, and face the barista now standing before him. “No, it’s- I’m sorry, I’m so  _ stupid  _ bothering you with all my  _ dumb problems _ -“ 

 

“If you keep talking about yourself like that, I  _ will  _ fight you!” The barista exclaims, closing the distance between them to stand in front of Virgil. 

 

“I- it’s the truth!” Virgil argues, resisting the urge to step back. The man before him may be at least a head shorter than him, but there was a fire in his eyes. “I've got no right to thrust  _ my  _ burdens on you-“ 

 

“That’s it,  **fight me you attractive stranger!** ” Patton cries, and than they both go quiet. It’s a still moment for a second, before Virgil asks “You think I’m attractive?”

 

Suddenly, to Virgil’s confusion, Patton starts to giggle. “I’m sorry, I just- youre really cute, and you seem sad, and I don't want cute boys to be sad!”

 

“I’m not cute-“ Virgil starts, but a look from Patton stops him from continuing. “Sorry. Uh, I- sorry.” 

 

“No no, it’s- I’m the one who should be sorry. I can get a little passionate sometimes.” Patton relooked, red creeping onto his freckled cheeks. “Can we start over? We can have a coffee together, or eat some cookies, if that sounds nice?” 

 

“Are you- are you asking me on a date?” Virgil stutters out, and he can feel his own cheeks start to flush with heat. 

 

“I guess I am,” Patton replies with a smile, and Virgil is falling head over heels. “Are you accepting a date?”

 

Virgil tries to steady his fluttering heart, and flashes Patton a smile of his own. “I guess I am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> :3 hope you enjoyed!


End file.
